fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 14
Do What You Must!! (勝手にしやがれ!! Katte ni Shiyagare!!) is is the 14th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on January 18, 2010. Lucy Heartfilia finishes her fight with Sherry Blendy, defeating her. However, after being attacked by Angelica, she is saved by Erza Scarlet, who takes her and Happy back to the villagers. Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel finds Lyon Vastia and fights him. Synopsis Lucy’s and Sherry’s battle continues and Lucy comes out as the winner. However, in the last moment Sherry calls for Angelica to avenge her, and Lucy is unable to move. Lucy is saved in the last moment by Erza, who has just arrived at the island. Lucy tries to act casual with her, but it doesn’t work. Erza also captures Happy, and when Lucy tries to explain the situation to Erza, she threatens her with a sword. She states that she didn’t come for a mission; she came to punish some rule breakers. She also accuses them of betraying the master, and states that they will not get out of this unscathed. The following morning, Gray wakes up; he is informed of the village’s destruction and is directed to Lucy’s room. There, he finds Lucy and Happy bound by Erza, who scolds him for partaking in this mission. She orders him to look for Natsu and leave, but Gray, like Lucy before him, mentions the state of the village, but Erza responds with a cold “What of it?” Meanwhile, Natsu is seen approaching the ruins and states that he had a plan, but overslept. Gray continues defending his case, but Erza is as stubborn as ever, and doesn’t yield. Gray then discloses that he misjudged her, to which Erza responds by summoning her sword. She threatens that if he breaks the guild’s rules he won’t get away with it, but Gray replies that this is the path he chose, and leaves. Erza then decides to help him, but in a gruff, Erza way. Toby and Lyon are seen in his improvised throne room. They discuss his defeat to Fairy Tail when Zalty enters the room. He announces the arrival of Erza, and also the fact that the ritual must end tonight. When Lyon claims he will not be defeated, Zalty also, informs he will fight. While they talk, fire explodes from the floor, and Natsu is shown to have tilted the ruins. This way he prevents the light from hitting Deliora. Natsu comes up and fights Lyon until they are interrupted by Zalty. Lyon expresses conviction on the fact that the boy is no problem, Zalty leaves him be. Lyon then announces his plan of defeating Deliora, which would be the only way to defeat Ur. Natsu asks him why he doesn’t just fight Ur, to which Lyon responds that Ur is dead, because of Gray. Natsu says he doesn’t care of the past, but what he cares about are the people who will suffer because of him, and says that he will open Lyon’s eyes, with his flames. Meanwhile, Gray is explaining Lyon’s behavior to Erza, Lucy and Happy. He states that by defeating Deliora he would defeat Ur, but what Lyon doesn’t know is that, in fact, Ur is still alive. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Sherry Blendy (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Lyon Vastia Magic and Abilities used Magic used * (Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue and the Water Bearer, Aquarius) * * * *Requip: The Knight (換装: 騎士 (ザ・ナイト) Kansō: Kishi (Za Naito) * * * Spells used *Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer *Rock Doll *Giant Wave Attack *Ice Make: Ice Dummy *Ice Make: Eagle * Techniques used *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Whip *Sword Items used *Gate of the Canis Minor Key *Gate of the Water Bearer Key Manga & Anime Difference *In the manga, Lucy was chased by Sherry's Rock Doll to the ocean. In the anime, Lucy was chased to a cliff then fell to the ocean with Sherry following. *The anime added a scene where Natsu damages the temple ruins. Navigation Category:Episodes